Within todays' mobile networks typically a unique vendor specific radio scheduler is implemented in the base stations' (BS) signal processing chain. Dependent on the network vendors' algorithms and the channel estimation information sent by the terminals, the scheduler decides adaptively which radio resources in frequency, time and space as well as which modulation and coding scheme (MCS) will be applied to transmit a data flow to a user equipment (UE). The scheduler is a homogeneous piece of software which supports several features, such as frequency selective scheduling (FSS), inter-cell interference coordination (ICIC) schemes, quality-of-service (QoS) awareness, etc. It may be updated with the next release when vendors offer software updates for their hardware. Today's radio scheduler can therefore only react on dynamic situations in the network, based on the actually distributed software schemes.